Don't Tell
by kuroi-ryuu
Summary: What happens when Ayame catches Yuki kissing Kyo? How will he react? How will Yuki react when his brother starts telling people about them? And definitely, how will Akito react? YAOI [YukixKyo mainly] PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Tell**

Heeeeyy there, everyone! I'm here with the very first fic I'm doing of Fruits Basket. So, sit back, read, and I hope you enjoy it!

Summary: What happens when Ayame catches Yuki kissing Kyo? How will he react? How will Yuki react when his brother starts telling people about them? And definitely, how will Akito react! YAOI-YukixKyo mainly

Chapter 1: Sharing Rooms

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Yuuki! Wake up! You're oversleeping!"

I slowly opened my eyes to the bright light that was beaming through my window. Shutting my eyes, I pulled the blanket over my head when I heard that irritating voice of Niisan.

"Yuki, must you sleep so late?" Niisan told me as he pulled the blanket away. "We should be spending time together right now! See? The sun greets us so bright today."

"Leave me alone," I told him coldly as I reached for my blanket. "It's too early and it's a Sunday. Besides, it's too hot. You're not good in extreme temperature."

"Ah, Yuki," Niisan said as he pulled the blanket out of my reach. "I'm glad you care about me so much, but I'll be fine! Now go eat breakfast. Tohru-kun's prepared your meal."

"Uhhg…" I stood up and then walked to the bathroom. Still half asleep, I brushed my teeth and walked downstairs.

"Yuki-kun," Honda-san said. "Good morning! Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you," I mumbled softly as I sat in my place for breakfast, and the baka-neko was there.

"Oh…you again," Kyo mumbled, loud enough for me to hear.

"Good morning to you, too…" I told him sarcastically.

"Well, _you_ sure are enthusiastic..." the neko muttered under his breath. I was too tired to even start a fight with the idiot. So I slid it aside and sat down to eat.

Shigure walked into the room.

"Ah…good morning, Shigure-san," Honda-san told Shigure. He nodded in reply.

"Um, Yuki, Aaya accidentally messed up your room and broke a lot of things…"

"**_What!"_** I stood up. "N-Niisan?"

"Well, yeah…" Shigure said as he scratched the side of his face in nervousness. "He…kind of tripped and took a lot of things down with his as we were talking. Gomen….Since Kyo's room is big enough, would you mind sharing with him?"

"**_NANI!_**" we both yelled out at the same time. I glanced at Shigure suspiciously.

"Hey, it can't be _that_ bad." I started walking towards my room. "If it's messy, I can clean it up….Beats sharing a room with **_baka-neko_**."

"Well, yeah!" the neko agreed, having to hold in his anger of the insult.

I walked into my room and gasped in horror. It was _really_…messy…I mean-the windows were cracked with a huge hole in the center, the bed was broken in half and it had…um…icing(?) all over it. The floor and walls were splat with cupcakes(?) and the ceiling was smudged with pie(?). My pictures were safe, only with the exception of chocolate fudge oozing all over them. The only picture that was shattered, was the _only_ picture I had with Honda-san, the neko, and I in it. The others was just Niisan and I; some, Kyo and I. The walls were cracked a bit, and the door had about two pies smudged on it. The books on my shelf were ruined with icing and whipped cream. As I gazed around my room a longer, my aura grew.

"Shigure…." I spoke, only above a whisper.

"Y-yes, Yuki?" Shigure responded, after feeling my aura.

"You…" I turned to him. "You had a _food fight_ with…Niisan? In. My. Room?"

"Um…" Shigure remained silent. Then I snapped.

"**_SHIGURE! NIISAN!"_** I screamed out, loud enough that anyone in, or even _near_ the house could hear me. "**_How could you!_**"

"I'm sorry, Yuki," Niisan and Shigure both apologized. "It was…too….irresistible…"

"Don't worry," Niisan told me. "We will both clean it up, and you will have your room, good as new. Just share rooms with Kyonkichi(Kyo) for the mean time. I heavily sighed.

"Oh, I give up…" I said. "Fine…"

"**_NANI!_**" the neko screamed out, terrified. I gave him the I'm-Not-In-The-Mood-To-Deal-With-You glare. He finally gave up, too.

I was setting up my futon in Kyo's room, when he said, "Why does it have to be _my_ room?"

"Don't know," I replied, aware that he wasn't talking directly to me. I straightened my blanket.

"Such a neat freak you are," the baka-neko told me in disgust.

"Why does that matter to you…?" I asked, without looking at him, as I was straightening my pillow.

I could practically _sense_ that the neko was glaring at me. What I didn't know what was coming was-_bam_-a pillow collided my face. Messed up my hair. I took a few seconds to recover before turning to Kyo-who was obviously the one who threw the pillow.

"Why-," I started, but was cut off when he threw another pillow at my face. And so I snapped-_again­_-and took the pillow Kyo had thrown at me and threw it back-harder. The neko had managed to barely dodge it.

With a sneer, he told me, "What's the matter, Nezumi? You're slipping."

Instead of scowling like Kyo's ways, I took the second pillow he had thrown, mustered as much possible strength I can get, and threw it at the neko. It hit him directly at the face, and he practically _fell_ backwards.

"What the-!" he lost his balance and fell onto his bed.

"Serves you right," I told him.

"_Kisama-nezumi!_**" **Kyo hissed. I stared at him for a short while. _That_ is a new one. I shook my head. The neko took the chance to throw the pillow at my stomach. It hit, but it didn't hurt as much as it did on my face. Kyo smirked, pleased with himself that he hit me for the third time.

"Neko-chan…" I told him softly. "_Why_, exactly, are you doing this to me?"

He scowled at me. "Because it's _fun_!"

This time, he pounced on me like any regular cat-throwing me off guard- and I was slammed towards the wall. I gasped. That was unexpected. The neko grinned.

"That hurt?" he asked, in a cutesy-voice. How pitiful it made me look. So I've got Plan B.

I slightly turned my face away, like I was trying to avoid eye-contact with him. "Oh…Kyo," I started, flushing slightly. "I…I didn't know you were so _straight forward_…"

"_Huh_!" Kyo turned red. "I'm _what_! Wait-don't take it the wrong way, I was going to-!"

The neko was cut off when I kicked him at his…um..._private part_. He let out a loud moan and fell onto the ground. With that, he choked out, "That's….cheating…!"

"No, it's not," I said, looking down at him. "And how is it that you don't get _anything_ about romance with Honda-san, but with _me_…"

I gasped. "Oh, no…" I muttered in horror. "Don't tell me…you're….._gay_!"

"**_NANI!_**" The baka-neko managed to scream. "Of course I'm not!"

"Okay, fine then…" I told him, changing the subject. "Let's go to sleep, this is getting us nowhere."

"Hmph, fine," Kyo finally agreed. "Good night."

And at that, he turned off the light and we both fell asleep. What we didn't know, is that tomorrow will be hell.

And that is all caused by a certain brother…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Oh my…what a way to end it... I hope the story was good. Don't worry! There_ will_ be romance throughout the story! Please review so I can hurry it up on updating the next chapter! Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Tell**

I'm soooo sorry for not continuing sooner! So don't start throwing knives, tacks, and pitchforks at me before hearing me out! Okay, sorry for not updating but I have school and tons of homework so I don't have time to get on my PC and type so I'm very sorry. Please enjoy the chapter and I would appreciate it if you leave a review or two. . Arigatou! Oh and a little note: This chapter _will_ have yaoi! XD

Chapter 2: Help Me

**IIIIIIIIII Yuki's POV IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I steadily opened my eyes and squinted in the bright light that seeped through the clear window. After adjusting my vision, I scanned my room….Wait- this isn't _my_ room. And then I remembered. It was the baka neko's room. How could I forget that incident? Niisan…It was all _his_ fault. I stood up and glanced at the neko's bed. Huh…? He's…gone. I didn't think of him as the type to get up early. Yawning, I walked into the kitchen, where Honda-san just finished cooking breakfast, and was now setting up the table.

She noticed me coming in and asked, "Ah, Yuki-kun. Can you get Kyo-kun please?" I nodded, and then walked outside. Looking up at the house, I knew where he'd be. I then climbed the ladder, and as suspected, Kyo was sitting on the roof, his back facing me. His carroty hair flowed gently. I was caught in a daze, staring at him, until the neko turned and saw me. He stood up and spat,

"What the hell are _you_ doing here, kisama-nezumi?" Gee, _that_ was sure a polite greeting. I rolled my eyes, muttering, "Honda-san told me to call you in. Breakfast is ready." Kyo glared at me and said stubbornly, "I'm not hungry." I frowned, having this strong urge to choke him with my bare hands.

Instead, however, I kept my cool and replied, "I'm not going to take 'no' as an answer. Honda-san asked me to get you, and I _will_ get you, even if I have to force you. Now come, neko-chan." Much to my pleasure, Kyo scowled.

"You know what?" he suddenly asked.

I arched a brow in confusion. "What?"

"**MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS**!" he spat out once again, with this unbelievably large temper. What the? All I did was invite him to breakfast. What the hell was his problem? I stepped closer to him, raising my hand to tell him to be quiet. "Calm down, baka-neko," I said. "You're going to wake everyone up. All I said was-…"

Suddenly, Kyo slapped my hand away. For some strange reason, I felt hurt. He turned to leave.

"You don't know…how it feels."

xxxxx

It was a quiet breakfast. Honda-san was out grocery shopping and Shigure was at the main house, visiting Hatori. So that meant that the neko and I were left in the house alone. I chewed the food slowly. Although Honda-san's foods were delicious, it felt like ashes in my mouth. I kept thinking…about what he said. Looking up at the carrot haired boy, I noticed that he wasn't asking for a fight. Not only that, it kind of seemed like Kyo was, well…_ignoring me_…

I snapped out of my thoughts when a knock on the door was heard. Standing up, I muttered, "I'll get it…" before heading towards the entrance. I was surprise to see Haru standing there, looking a bit dusty and sweaty.

"Haru? What are you doing here?"

Gasping slightly, the ox replied, "To see you. Is anyone else home?"

"The baka-neko," I answered, with a twist of annoyance in my tone. Haru's eye twitched almost unnoticeably, and I could tell that he wasn't in the mood to see the neko. Sighing, I said, "Come on in, Haru."

xxxxx

When I walked back into the kitchen, Kyo wasn't there. "Make yourself at home, Haru," I said as I walked out of the kitchen, curious, I went to the one place the neko would be at, if he wasn't out. The roof. When I climbed up the ladder, I smirked as I saw a certain carrot haired boy sitting there, as expected. He couldn't see me, since his back was facing me. I sneaked up behind him, and then kicked the neko. He yelped, and then turned around with his casually annoyed expression, and a dark aura burning off him. Smirking, I said, "Baka-neko…you didn't even sense me? How stupid you are. No wonder you're the cat…"

Before I could say anymore, I felt strong hands press against my chest, and before I knew what was happening, Kyo pushed me roughly, and then I started falling. I was falling off the roof. I saw Kyo's surprised expression before I hit the ground. Everything blacked out for a few seconds. My eyes were shut tight. Huh…? That didn't…hurt. In fact, I'm on something soft! I turned and saw that I was on top of…Haru? My eyes widened in panic.

"Ah!" I shouted, standing up quickly while helping the ox to his feet. "Haru! Are you alright?" Haru stood up lazily, and then looked at me. "I'm fine, Yuki." He replied. "But you were lucky to have me cushioned your fall." Just at that time, Kyo came down the ladder, and was about to walk over to us until Haru screamed.

"What the hell, neko!" What…? He's already Black Haru! "Why did you just push Yuki off the roof like he was nothing? _Huh_!" Black Haru glared at Kyo.

**KYO'S POV**

My eyes widened. It was…an accident…But I couldn't bring myself to say it, because I knew Haru wouldn't listen. Suddenly, he tackled me to the ground, and then started punching me in the stomach continuously.

"Don't act all high and mighty, you damned cat!" Black Haru shouted, still punching me. "Just because you were all pissed at Yuki doesn't give you the right to try to _kill_ him!"

I stared at Haru, taking in every single word he said, wide eyes. I…didn't mean to kill Yuki. Of course I _want_ to kill him, but…I would never _actually_ kill him!

"You're the cursed one of all!" Black Haru continued, while punching. "_You don't deserve to live!_"

I…knew all this from the start. But…just hearing it all again was too much. Those words hurts more than the punches I'm receiving from the ox.

"You're an outsider to us all!"

_But…why am I an outsider?_

"You're just a burden to us!"

_What did I do…to deserve this…?_

"And nobody likes you, not even Tohru!"

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I shoved Black Haru roughly off me and then, as quickly as I could, ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door behind me. I felt this strange feeling in my throat as I jumped face-flat onto my bed. Before I could do anything to stop it, though, I did the most humiliating thing in my life.

I cried.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. Who could it be? Haru?

"_Go away!_" I hissed, trying to cease the sobbing. "_Leave me alone_!"

Tears rolled freely down my cheeks as I muttered, "I don't…want to see anyone right now…" _Stupid Haru… Stupid curse… Stupid me…_

"But…I'm allowed here because we're sharing rooms…"

xxxxx

**YUKI'S POV**

I watched as Kyo ran upstairs. Glaring at Black Haru, I muttered, "That was going too far, Haru. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Before he could reply, I was already upstairs. As I stood in front of the door to the neko's room, I heard quiet sobbing. Could it be…? I knocked softly.

"_Go away!_ _Leave me alone_!" was what I received from the carrot haired boy. I heard him mumble something afterwards. Sighing, I quietly opened the door. There he was, his face flat on his pillow, lying down. And…he was trembling slightly. Before I knew what I was saying, I mumbled, "But…I'm allowed here because we're sharing rooms…"

He flinched, and then sat up. Without turning around to look at me, he shouted, "Are you here to make fun of me as well, _nezumi_!"

I shook my head, even though I knew the neko couldn't see me do so. My feet automatically stepped forwards, slowly closing the distance between Kyo and I.

After a while, when he noticed that I wasn't going to reply, he mumbled, "Then why…are you here…?"

Suddenly, my body reacted by itself. In one swift motion, I spun the neko around to face me and then I embraced him. His eyes widened. I felt this sharp pain in my heart. I guess…I felt sorry for him. I felt that it was my fault that he received all those hurtful words from Haru. A bit too quickly, I broke the hug, and then unconsciously pressed my lips against his.

Before I knew what was happening, I heard a loud crash. We both turned to see…

"Niisan!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Author's note: Niisan in Japanese means older brother. That's what Yuki calls Ayame (I think). Anyway, I hoped this chapter was good!

Yuki: You think? I kissed the baka-neko for no reason!

Kuroi-ryuu: Well, maybe there _was_ a reason…

Yuki: Like how?

Kyo: Yeah why the hell would the nezumi kiss me for?

Kuroi-ryuu: Because in this fic, he loves you!

Yuki: shrugs Good enough for me.

Kyo: Yeah.

After that, Yuki and Kyo starts a make-out session, tongue and everything.

Kuroi-ryuu: Umm…better let the two have their alone time. Anyway please review! I would like some reviews before posting the next chapter, and I might answer some of the readers' questions, if there are any. Gyaah, I'm so sorry for not putting this chapter up sooner, and I like all of the wonderful reviews for the first chapter. Arigatou!


End file.
